Third Season Guest Character List
Bartholomew Bartholomew was the leader of the Deltan people. For some unknown reason, his people had ceased to age beyond adolescence, and Bartholomew attempted to kidnap Penny and Will Robinson in order to use transfusions of their blood to give him and his companions the ability to grow up normally. His plan was foiled, but John Robinson tried to convince them that changing their hedonistic and self-centered lifestyle would allow them to grow up. Bartholomew seemed to consider that possibility for a brief moment before returning to dancing. Charlie Charlie was one of the townspeople of Manitou Junction, Wisconsin. He was part of the posse that assembled to attack the Jupiter 2 and its crew, believing that the Robinsons were invaders from outer space. Chavo Chavo was an outlaw in search of Reyka, the frozen woman found by Don, Judy, Dr. Smith, and Will. After being bested by the Robot in combat, he gave up his plans to kidnap Reyka and departed. He was portrayed as a stereotypical Mexican bandit, which characterization led to the episode being banned by at least one television station in Los Angeles after complaints from viewers. Chronos Chronos was a being whose work consisted of measuring out the time allotted to every creature in the universe, and who was able to replay the past on his equipment. He transported Dr. Smith, the Robot, and Will back to Earth just prior to the launch of the Jupiter 2. Craig Craig was one of the townspeople of Manitou Junction, Wisconsin. He found himself conflicted when he encountered Judy stealing apples; on the one hand, he was hunting for invading spacemen, but on the other, he seemed to feel attracted to the obviously human Judy. Judy, for her part, did not encourage him; in fact, she was rather disdainful of his ignorance. Creech Creech was a criminal incarcerated on the prison planet Destruction. He first appeared after escaping from prison, and unknowingly cooperated with the legal authorities in arranging to entrap Dr. Smith and Major West for abetting him. He was a Calaron, a species that was able to survive experiences that would be lethal to most other life forms; this is one reason that he made any number of dangerous attempts to escape from prison to collect his hidden loot. Edgar Edgar was part of a group of Deltans who trapped the Robinsons on their planet. He was in charge of the indoctrination of Will into the society of the Deltans, and was constantly critical of Will and treated him in a demeaning manner, calling him “Frosh” and giving him menial tasks to perform. Farnum B. Farnum B. was the owner of an intergalactic zoo in the episode "A Day at the Zoo." He captured Penny, Will, Dr. Smith and the Robot and put them on display. He also had a mute assistant, a cave boy named Oggo, whom he has deliberately kept uneducated in order to capitalize on the boy's primitiveness as an exhibit. Despite the poor treatment, Oggo wanted to be like Farnum B., and took part in his rescue when the man was stranded with Will and the others on Oggo's home world. In "Space Beauty," Farnum B. was running a beauty contest for the dictator of a mysterious world in orbit about the planet the Robinsons were on. Dr. Smith helped him trick Judy into entering, but it was revealed that the winner would become the consort of the terrible dictator. Fedor Fedor was the belittled and apparently bumbling underling of Captain Kraspo, assisting him in searching for the Princess Alpha. In fact, he turned out to be a cybernetic fifth-columnist planted in Kraspo's crew in order to eliminate the last potential ruler of the planet Beta so that he and his machine cohorts might take over the planet. Commander Fletcher Commander Fletcher was an illusion created by a computer intelligence to frighten Dr. Smith, Will, and the Robot into leaving the planet on which they had landed. Fletcher was purportedly an officer in an earth-based space exploration team 270 years in the Robinsons' future. Gamma Gamma was the aunt of the Princess Alpha being sought by Captain Kraspo. She was the sole surviving member of the royal household after the disappearance of her niece, but could not herself inherit the crown. An astute and capable woman, she was aware of Kraspo's ulterior motives. She seems to be ready to compromise her own principles by accepting Penny as the genuine princess in order to save her planet, but her integrity and the respect Penny has earned from her prevent this. Gilt Proto Gilt Proto was leader of a race of blob-like aliens on a planet the Robinsons landed on. The blob creatures were drab in color with spherical golden eyes. The blob creatures were never identified by name or race in the show. The episode's end credits identified the only speaking blob creature as Gilt Proto. The race moved about by unknown means—having a bell shaped lower half which obscured their means of movement; the race was also capable of transportation and disintegration. The race appeared to reside in a building pulsating with green light and humanoid statues out front. The race had the ability to suspend the animation of its foes, while maintaining their consciousness. Gilt Proto wore an amulet which lit up around his neck. This aided in some of his powers, but did not appear to be necessary in most cases. The alien blob race had no distinguishing characteristics from member to member—a quality which Gilt Proto said limited them. They desired individualism, but found they were not yet ready to take on all aspects such a transformation entailed. Grover Grover was a character in the episode “Visit to a Hostile Planet.” He was a member of the posse of townspeople assembled to battle the 'alien invasion' they took the Jupiter 2's arrival to herald. J-5 J-5 was an alien waif with pointed ears encountered by the Robinsons shortly before they left a planet. He could create illusions that seemed real and carried a sometimes invisible creature called a Zaybo around with him. He could pilot the Jupiter 2 by just seeing where the controls were, and could sense which control panels had short circuits and which did not. He left his home planet when he was very young to colonize the same planet the Robinsons eventually reached. The Robinsons took J-5 with them when they left the planet, and at the end of "The Haunted Lighthouse" he remained with Colonel Fogey on the Space Lightship F-12. Joe Cragmire Joe Cragmire was one of the townspeople of Manitou Junction, Wisconsin. He joined the posse formed by the townspeople to capture the Robinsons, whom they believed to the beginning of an invasion from outer space. He was the father of Stacy. Junkman Junkman was a mechanical being, not organic, and his different parts were old and in disrepair. He worked on a planet used by various civilizations as a dumping ground for old and useless equipment. He bargained with Dr. Smith for parts from the Robot in return for food. In the end, he took on so much of the Robot's personality from the transplants that Will was able to convince him to return to the planet after he stole the Jupiter 2. Kraspo Kraspo was a ship’s captain on a mission seeking a princess from the planet Beta, only heir to the throne, who disappeared as a baby years before. He was harsh to his subordinate, Fedor, and self-serving in his motives. When he attempted to ingratiate himself with the Princess's aunt, she was dismissive of him and ordered him imprisoned when his true motives were discovered. He was eventually released and assisted in defeating the cybernetic revolution bent on destroying the Princess. Megazor Megazor was an alien from Zon whose culture dictated that its leaders must prove their worthiness by their prowess as hunters. He forced John Robinson into becoming his target in reparation for Dr. Smith having disturbed his earlier hunt and cost him valuable points. Mort Mort was one of Farnum B.’s assistants in his galactic zoo. He was a robot in the form of a medieval knight employed by Farnum B. to enforce his wishes. In a battle with the Robot, he was damaged with surprising ease. MXR MXR was a bank robber on the run from the law. He and his partners apparently kidnapped Mr. Zumdish and hijacked his spaceship in their escape. It was he who created the plan for the gang to hide out in the Jupiter 2 until it was safe. He was the “brains” of the gang and ordered the other members, especially the women, about. Nancy Pi Squared Nancy Pi Squared was the theatrical agent of Farnum B. She won a contract with a mysterious dictator for him to produce a beauty pageant. The purpose of the pageant was to find a consort for the dictator. Although all business, she at times revealed that she had feelings for Farnum B., and seemed hurt when he routinely ignored her. NON NON was a member of a gang of fleeing bank robbers. She and the others transformed their appearances into human-looking vacationers. While in disguise she flirted with Dr. Smith. Although not certain, it may be that she developed some genuine affection for Smith by the end of the episode. Oggo Oggo was both an exhibit and a sort of assistant to Farnum B. in his galactic zoo. He was the willing accomplice of the zoo keeper and assisted in the capture of Penny Robinson, but it soon became apparent that he felt an attraction toward her. He was originally kidnapped by Farnum B. from his own planet as a boy (to save him from certain death, Farnum B. asserted), but was kept a nonspeaking savage by his master in order to be a profitable exhibition. Despite this, Oggo looked up to Farnum B., wanting nothing more than a coat just like his. Penny berated him for his shallowness, and in a touching scene at the climax of the story, he and Farnum B. were reconciled, Farnum B. showing that he indeed had an affection for the boy. At the end of the episode, Oggo spoke for the only time when he gave Penny a flower as a keepsake before he departed. Phanzig Phanzig was a convicted criminal serving his sentence in the Verah Castle space prison when the crew of the Jupiter 2 docked there. They discover that the mechanism which automatically released the prisoners (kept frozen on pedestals) had malfunctioned. Before they could repair it, Dr. Smith freed Phanzig, who then released the rest of the prisoners. Only John Robinson's promise to repair the mechanism prevented their destruction of the prison's control room. As a parting gift, Phanzig gave Will his cat's cradle, apparently the weapon with which he committed the crimes for which he was imprisoned. QZW QZW was a bank robber fleeing from the law, a member of the gang comprised of MXR, the “brains,” and two women, TAT and NON. They transformed themselves into a more human appearance and arrives at the Jupiter 2 as vacationers. Reyka Reyka was a an alien woman discovered by Don, Judy, Dr. Smith and Will frozen in a block of ice. Her full story was never revealed, but we know that she was being pursued by the bandit Chavo. After Chavo was defeated, she returned to her own planet using some mysterious and unexplained force. Sergeant Rogers Sergeant Rogers was a soldier ordered by General Squires to keep Dr. Smith under guard after Smith used the Time Merchant Chronos’ machine to return to Earth at a time shortly before the Jupiter 2 lifted off. Although not particularly inept, he was nevertheless tricked by Smith and the Robot (the Robot decking him with a mean right hook). Rongah Rongah was the leader of the band of primitive men whose lives were governed by a computer. In the end, at the prodding of John Robinson, he accepted that they must be responsible for their own actions, in token of which he is transformed into a golden image of a discobolos, symbolic of the political thinking of the ancient Greeks. Silas J. Fogey Silas J. Fogey was either the colonel in charge of Space Lightship F-12 or the janitor. It seems more likely the latter, as he admitted to attempting to deceive the Robinsons when it was revealed that he did not have the technical knowledge to be expected of someone in charge of such a station. At the request of the Robinsons, he engaged J-5 as a crewman and promised to take care of him. Sergeant Smith Sergeant Smith was purportedly a descendant of Dr. Smith centuries in the future, but was in fact part of an elaborate illusion created by an alien machine. He expressed his contempt for Smith's character and actions, and said how ashamed all Smiths were to bear the name because of him. General Squires General Squires was Dr. Smith's superior officer at Alpha Control. He was suspicious of some of Smith’s activities, and had him placed under guard. He told Smith that he was aware of are a number of suspicious acts committed by Smith, and that he intended to pursue an investigation of the matter after the lift-off of the Jupiter 2. Ironically, Smith escaped justice again (as he did in “The Reluctant Stowaway”) by re-boarding the ship just before take-off. Stacy Stacy was the daughter of Joe Cragmire and lived in Manitou Junction, Wisconsin. She was a young girl, about Will's age, who eventually helped him and the Robot to escape confinement at the hands of the townspeople and save their party. Will gave her a semiprecious gemstone that he found on an alien planet as a keepsake to remember him by. TAT TAT was one of the two female members of a gang of bank robbers who hijacked the ship of Mr. Zumdish and kidnapped him during their escape. She participated in the masquerade intended to deceive Dr. Smith and Will until they could make their escape. Miss Teutonium Miss Teutonium was one of the contestants (a hirsute alien female) signed by Farnum B. in the attempt to provide as wide a range of beauties as possible in order the satisfy the mysterious Dictator who was employing him. Tybo Tybo is a sentient vegetable life-form, and feels a strong dislike of animal life-forms. He plans to transform the crew of the Jupiter 2 into different types of plant life appropriate to their character. He has need of periodic watering, and without it, he is helpless and will die. Willoughby Willoughby is the assistant to Tybo; after he crashed on Tybo's planet and was on the point of death, Tybo saved his life with a heart transplant. Unfortunately, it was a celery heart that was used, so Willoughby seems to be an animal-plant hybrid. He prefers to pursue his own botanical interests, but nonetheless feels gratitude toward Tybo and is reluctant to betray him. Zaybo 'Zaybo'is a mysterious creature that accompanies the boy J-5. Whether a proper name or the name of the creature's species, Zaybo is able to manifest itself visibly in a number of different forms. At rest, though, Zaybo seems to be in the form of an invisible kitten. When appearing as an alluring woman to Dr. Smith, Zaybo carries on a long conversation with him, indicating that Zaybo must indeed indeed be sentient. Category:Lost in Space (1965 TV Series)